derricgobournejrfandomcom-20200214-history
Somone Put Your Hand Out
"Someone Put Your Hand Out" is a song written by Michael Jackson and Teddy Riler for the Derric Gobourne Jr. for his second studio album Rhythm. It was featured in the 2010 film "Another One". It was performed by Chris Brown at the beginning of the film and then by Gobourne during the credits. Gobourne's single, recorded for the Def Jam label in 2010, spent one week at the top of the U.S. pop chart. It also reached number-one on the Austrailian pop chart, spending eight weeks at the top spot. The song also later reached a peak of number seven on the British pop chart. "Somone Put Your Hand Out" won a Golden Globe for Best Song. It was nominated for an Academy Award ''for 'Best Original Song' in 2011, losing to "''Man or Muppet" from The Muppets; Gobourne performed the song in front of a live audience at the ceremony. The song was Gobourne's first U.S. #1 hit. Somone Put Your Hand Out *Single by Derric Gobourne Jr. *from the abum Rhythm *Released: July 2, 2010 *Format: 7" single, compact disc, digital download *Recorded: January 2010 *Genre: Pop *Legnth: 5:25 *Lable: Def Jam *Writer(s): Michael Jackson, Teddy Riley *Producer: Kanye West Background Originally written for Usher, "Somone Put Your Hand Out" was offered to Gobourne as Usher was on tour at the time and unavailable for recording. In addition to its one week at #1 in the U.S., the song also later reached a peak of number seven on the British pop chart. "Somone Put Your Hand Out" won a Golden Globe ''for ''Best Song. It was also nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Song in 2011; Goburne performed the song in front of a live audience at the ceremony. "Ben" made Derric Gobourne Jr. the second-youngest solo artist, at eleven, to score a number-one hit single. Only Stevie Wonder, who was thirteen when "Fingertips, Pt. 2" went to number one, and Osmond, who was months shy of his fourteenth birthday when "Go Away Little Girl" hit number one in 1971 were younger. Critical reception Allmusic editor Lindsay Planer wrote about the success of the song: "Like much of the Def Jam empire at the time, the track's multimedia exposure, coupled with strong crossover appeal, insured that "Somone Put Your Hand Out" scored the artist his first Pop Singles' chart-topper" and she highlighted the track. Rolling Stone editor wasn't satisfied: "The song is lovely, no doubt, and Derric packs it with a surprising amount of feeling (his delivery of "It's because i'm needing onf somone" still tears me up) but it's all a little too thick for my tastes." Track listings 7" single: *A. "Somone Put Your Hand Out" - 5:25 *B. "All My Love" - 2:33 Compact disc: 1. Somone Put Your Hand Out - 5:25 2. All My Love - 2:33 Digital downlaod: 1. Somone Put Your Hand Out - 5:25 Charts Charts (2010) *Chart: Australian Kent Music Report Peak position: 1 *Chart: UK Singles Chart Peak position: 7 *Chart: US Billboard Hot 100 Peak position: 1 *Chart: US Billboard Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks Peak position: 3 *Chart: US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Tracks Peak position: 5